homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915 - Quadrants, lol
abradantCombatant AC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:42 -- 12:43 AC: hey lorrea what's up boo. 12:43 AT: Carrayx! 12:43 AT: Hey. 12:43 AC: heyo. 12:44 AC: how's _t go_ng? 12:44 AT: Good! 12:44 AT: Sorrry. 12:44 AT: Stilll kind of 12:44 AT: Thinking. 12:45 AC: caegar for your thoughts? 12:46 AC: and sh_t. 12:46 AT: Uh 12:46 AT: I mean 12:46 AT: I don't know. 12:46 AT: You know?? 12:46 AT: No 12:46 AT: Sorrry. 12:47 AC: oh. uh, alr_ght. yooou.. good? 12:47 AT: Yeah, I'm fine. 12:47 AT: Betterr! 12:47 AT: Stilll not grreat, but. 12:47 AT: I FEELL llike that's 12:47 AT: Apparrent. 12:48 AC: yeah you're not as ch_pper as you usually are for sure. 12:48 AC: _'m always count_ng on that bud, you sure noth_ng's up? 12:48 AT: Do you trrust me? 12:49 AC: why do you ask. 12:49 AT: Welll 12:49 AT: Okay to be entirrelly honest my wholle pllan was to keep Serrios frrom being invollved. 12:50 AT: Welll that wasn't the wholle pllan but that was a big parrt of it. 12:50 AT: Due to his naturre? 12:50 AC: be_ng a h_ghblood or be_ng so we_rdly loyal and d_rect that _t freaks me out. 12:50 AC: wh_ch nature are we talk_n about, bud. 12:50 AT: The dirrectness. 12:50 AT: LLack of subtllety. 12:51 AT: I mean it's sorrt of made it seem llike this is going to be verry dirrect so I may just be shoving my head into a drross cofferr overr nothing 12:51 AT: But it feells llike alll of these pllans werre made and I'm just supposed to go ALLONG with them. 12:52 AT: I'm not good at that. 12:53 AC: yeah _ see that. you've gotta be a caval_er, _ get _t. forge your own plans. lead your own plots. stoke your own f_res, and sh_t. 12:53 AT: I TRRUST Aaisha, and I get that yourr safety is imporrtant, but 12:53 AT: This seems 12:54 AT: Okay the thing is that I don't trrust the Orraclle. 12:54 AC: you and nyarla both. tbh _ want to trust them. don't know _f _ can. 12:54 AC: why don't. you trust them? 12:55 AT: It's 12:55 AT: Kind of a gut feelling. 12:55 AT: I'm not surre EXACTLLY, and they haven't sllighted ME, but. 12:55 AT: What I've hearrd feells off. 12:56 AT: LLike they're morre cerrullean than Nyarrlla??? 12:56 AT: Do you know what I mean? 12:57 AC: tbh _ don't understand that s_m_le you just used but _ get what you're say_ng. 12:57 AC: wa_t _s th_s person we're go_ng for a cerulean or someth_ng. 12:57 AT: I don't know. 12:58 AT: Sorrry, I just got thrrough tallking to Nyarrlla and I'm stilll a bit frrazzlled. 12:58 AC: uuuh. want to tell me about _t? 12:58 AT: Uh 12:58 AT: I mean. 12:59 AT: How much does it matterr? 12:59 AC: _s _t bother_ng you? 12:59 AT: I mean no 12:59 AT: Allso yes 12:59 AT: But mostlly no??? 12:59 AT: I don't know. 12:59 AC: man _'m just s_tt_ng here wa_t_ng for a seadweller to come babys_t me, _'ve got t_me to talk. 01:00 AC: _ actually. wanted to know how you felt about all th_s anyway. you're my rock man _'ve gotta know you're not break_ng. 01:00 AT: No, no. 01:00 AT: It's alll fine! 01:00 AT: It's just 01:01 AT: Okay you're being sworrn to secrrecy allrright? 01:01 AT: That's what's happening 01:01 AT: Verry quiet. 01:01 AC: have _ ever let a secret sl_p _n my l_fe. 01:01 AT: If you have, I don't know of it! 01:01 AT: What happened was 01:02 AT: Welll okay I was kind of 01:02 AT: I mean. 01:03 AT: I was in a bad state forr making choices. 01:03 AT: Everrything kind of fellt llike 01:03 AT: I was being cut out of the big picturre? 01:03 AT: LLike I'm some kind of sworrd forr hirre just doing what the peoplle above me expect. 01:05 AC: what, just go_ng where you're told for the oracle? 01:05 AT: And Aaisha, and Serrios, and Nyarrlla. 01:06 AT: Aaisha made it verry apparrent that Nyarrlla was in charrge. 01:06 AT: I think she mean of SERRIOS but. 01:06 AT: It just hit the wrrong note. 01:06 AT: Sorrry. 01:07 AT: You prrobablly don't need to hearr alll of this. 01:08 AC: nah, man. _'m stuck at the bottom of the p_le here. _ get _t. 01:10 AC: _ don't m_nd hear_ng _t. or, read_ng _t, or whatever. 01:10 AT: It's just 01:11 AT: I mean I then went and did the stupidest thing 01:11 AT: I don't know if it was stupid 01:11 AT: I don't know what I'm doing with this. 01:12 AC: what're you do_ng? 01:12 AT: I ♦ed at Nyarrlla. 01:12 AT: Hellp. 01:13 AC: _s that really the stup_dest th_ng? 01:13 AT: Is it?? 01:14 AC: _ don't th_nk so, tbh. nyarla _sn't that bad. 01:14 AC: _ know _ g_ve h_m sh_t but _. l_ke h_m, and stuff. 01:14 AT: I mean 01:14 AT: Yeah. 01:14 AC: _f that's how you really feel about h_m, _t _sn't that dumb. 01:15 AT: I don't know. 01:15 AT: I don't even know if I want to deall with quadrrants! 01:15 AT: It's just a big frrustrrating mess. 01:15 AC: y-yeah they're some bullsh_t. 01:16 AT: I guess therre's just been a llot going on. 01:16 AT: And my llusus has been alll 01:16 AT: Glloomy. 01:16 AT: Which isn't hellping. 01:17 AC: that b_tes real hard. 01:18 AT: Sorrry. 01:18 AC: you don't gotta apolog_ze to me. 01:18 AT: I guess the imporrtant thing is that things arre mostlly allrright now. 01:18 AT: The Cavallierr is back! 01:18 AC: good, _ don't know what _'d do around here w_thout her. 01:19 AC: what're we gonna do about th_s. seadweller th_ng. 01:19 AT: Welll I'm prretty surre I can tallk cirrclles arround him without him reallizing that I'm moving at alll. 01:20 AT: So if therre's a prrobllem I'm prretty surre I can tallk him down frrom just about anything?? 01:20 AT: Aaisha's prrotection is welll and good, but mine's worrth something too. 01:20 AC: dude _ don't. need protect_ng. 01:21 AT: I know. 01:21 AT: It's forr Serrios. 01:21 AT: Beforre you punch him to dust. 01:22 AC: _ wouldn't fuck_n r_sk _t man. 01:22 AC: _ love the concern aa_sha's g_v_ng me to death but _t k_lls me. 01:22 AC: wa_t that sentence made no fuck_ng sense lmao. 01:22 AT: I mean I'd hope that it woulldn't killl you. 01:22 AT: Then I'd have to feell bad forr tallking you up to tallking to herr! 01:22 AC: yeah _ mean. you feel me, r_ght? 01:23 AT: Yeah. 01:23 AC: y-yeah, uh. thanks for that btw. 01:23 AT: Is everrything allrright? 01:23 AC: yeah _t's cool! she even says she. wants to come over to my h_ve and jam somet_me tbh. 01:23 AC: w_th l_ke, _nstruments. 01:24 AT: That actuallly sounds llike it woulld be reallly grreat. 01:24 AT: I'm gllad the two of you get allong so welll! 01:24 AC: oh, yeah. we're. really gett_ng along. 01:24 AC: can _ be real w_th you for a moment. 01:24 AT: Yeah? 01:24 AC: l_ke dead fuck_ng real. 01:24 AT: Absollutelly. 01:25 AC: the oracle sent me some stra_ght up porn the other day and tbh _ don't know how to handle _t. 01:25 AT: ... What? 01:25 AT: Reallly? 01:25 AC: yeah dude f'real _'m sorry, th_s _s tm_ as fuck. 01:25 AC: but _ need to tell someone and nyarla would just ask for the p_ctures. 01:25 AT: No no this is fine. 01:26 AT: What's bugging you? 01:27 AC: _. 01:27 AC: neverm_nd _ sa_d way too much th_s has to. 01:27 AC: go to the grave. 01:27 AT: Okay. 01:27 AT: No prressurre to say anything! 01:27 AT: As allways. 01:28 AC: yeah _ know _ just. 01:29 AC: _ just need to delete these p_ctures. 01:29 AT: If they're botherring you, that's prrobablly a good idea. 01:29 AC: oh they are bother_ng the fuck out of me for sure. 01:30 AT: I'd ask why the Orraclle sent them to you and incllude a bunch of interrrogation noodlles but I'm prretty surre that's yourr business. 01:30 AC: _ just th_nk. _t's a l_ttle personal. l_ke, crazy personal. so personal _ don't actually th_nk _t's any of my bus_ness. 01:31 AT: So much yourr business that it's llooped back arround into not being yourr business. 01:32 AC: yeah, you get me. r_ght? that's not a crazy th_ng to say r_ght please god. 01:32 AT: No, yeah, I underrstand! 01:33 AT: It's weirrd but stilll in the reallm of underrstanding. 01:33 AC: so. anyway _f the oracle offers you romant_c adv_ce just refuse _t tbh. 01:34 AC: or maybe take _t _dk _'m a l_ne of text on a screen not a cop. 01:34 AT: I don't pllan to! 01:34 AT: No good has come of any of that so farr. 01:35 AC: yeah dude. 01:35 AT: Pllus as romanticallly incompetent as I am I think I can handlle my stuff fine. 01:35 AT: Betterr than herr at lleast? 01:35 AC: for someone who can see the future she's got tough luck w_th ser_os. 01:36 AT: EVERRYONE has tough lluck with Serrios. 01:36 AT: I reallly don't see the appeall?? 01:36 AC: me ne_ther. throw_ng crazy shade around but l_ke. 01:36 AC: quadrants, lol. 01:36 AT: Yeaaaah. 01:38 AT: Best thing about the end of the worrlld?? 01:38 AT: No morre quadrrants. I guess? 01:38 AC: not worry_ng about gett_ng torn apart by drones for not quadrant_ng _t up _n front of a murderous fuck_ng crab. 01:38 AC: oh yeah. 01:38 AC: that too. 01:38 AT: Welll 01:38 AT: Yes. 01:38 AT: That too. 01:39 AT: I'm okay with that not being a thing eitherr. 01:39 AC: yeah same. 01:39 AT: LLike as farr as things that I'm gllad willl stop being things, that's just about at the top of the llist. 01:39 AC: _'m pretty happy about the end of the world. 01:39 AC: hop_ng _ get to see _t. 01:40 AT: Welll 01:40 AT: I mean, underr any otherr cirrcumstances 01:40 AT: That woulld be reallly 01:40 AT: Err. 01:40 AT: You know. 01:40 AC: awful. 01:40 AT: But hey, maybe it'lll llook awesome! 01:40 AT: I mean 01:40 AT: If you can 01:41 AT: Ignorre the fact that everryone's dying 01:41 AC: so we're gonna end the world, r_ght. 01:41 AT: I don't know. 01:41 AC: _ don't know how th_s _s all go_ng down _ just know _'m gett_ng r_d of my calenders. 01:41 AT: Nyarrlla tolld me that it was ending regarrdlless of what we do. 01:42 AT: Maybe they'lll be valluablle! 01:42 AT: We can make them ourr new callenderr. 01:42 AT: Carra, you'lll be ablle to pay forr things with scrraps of time. 01:42 AT: I llike this idea and say we go with it. 01:42 AC: alr_ght whatever you want man. 01:42 AC: _'ll stockp_le calenders for your s_ck new currency. 01:42 AT: Come on, that was totallly ridicullous. 01:42 AT: No one has time forr that! 01:42 AT: Yet. 01:43 AC: yeah but _f we sell scraps of t_me. 01:43 AT: Yes. 01:43 AC: they W_LL have t_me for _t. 01:43 AC: gen_us, man. 01:43 AC: gen_us. 01:44 AT: It's fllawlless. 01:44 AT: We'lll be rich. 01:44 AC: r_ch _n t_me. 01:45 AT: Okay, but to be reall, alll of this makes me reallly nerrvous. 01:45 AT: LLike I'm not gonna back down frrom it! 01:45 AT: That's not gonna happen. 01:45 AT: But it seems llike things arre going reallly badlly no matterr what we do. 01:45 AC: yeah. th_ngs are go_ng to get so bad so fast. 01:46 AC: but. you're go_ng to be alr_ght. _f _t helps. 01:46 AT: Apparrentlly one of ourr teammates may be someone who has wanted me dead forr llike a sweep orr something? 01:46 AT: I'm not surre how llong it's been. 01:46 AT: I'm not worrried about HERR, but I'm worrried about dealling with herr being on the team. 01:46 AC: gross. 01:46 AC: who's been try_ng to k_ll you? 01:47 AT: Blluebllood, callls herrsellf the Witch of Dellblloom. 01:47 AT: Oh big and scarry titlle. 01:47 AC: oh that loser omfg nooooo. 01:48 AT: Okay, but herr conditions. 01:48 AT: Firrst, she killls everryone when everrythings overr. 01:48 AT: Second, I die firrst. 01:48 AT: She allso demanded llike, trribute orr something I think? 01:49 AT: It's reallly kind of hillarrious. 01:49 AC: lmao fuck_ng flarpers. 01:49 AT: Specificallly that sorrt. 01:50 AC: okay. that's really dumb. 01:50 AC: don't worry you'll be f_ne, who cares about some psychot_c h_ghblood. 01:50 AC: there's always one. 01:50 AT: Maybe I'lll get a bllue cape! 01:51 AC: a blue cape? 01:51 AT: I mean I have a kind of reddish one that I found. 01:51 AT: Since she blleeds bllue, 01:51 AT: I mean. 01:51 AC: ohhhh. 01:51 AC: yeah dude, go for _t. 01:51 AC: you blue the hell out of that cape. 01:51 AC: rep your murder cred. 01:51 AT: But I'm not surre! 01:52 AT: It's a nice collourr? 01:52 AT: And it goes with the cllasp welll. 01:52 AT: Pllus darrk bllue is alll. 01:52 AT: I mean it's allmost bllack, it'd be lless imprressive. 01:52 AT: ... Pllus I'd reallly not llike to have a murrderr crred. 01:52 AT: LLike an actuall one. 01:53 AT: To be honest. 01:53 AC: yeah. murder's bad, and stuff. 01:53 AT: I don't want to be KNOWN forr that. 01:54 AT: Sorrry, uh. 01:54 AT: Forr what I allmost did. 01:54 AT: Orr? 01:54 AT: Didn't do. 01:54 AC: what? 01:54 AT: That's betterr fitting. 01:54 AT: Not going with the pllan. 01:54 AC: eh? 01:54 AT: LLike, not showing up. 01:54 AT: Uh. 01:54 AT: Trrying to do it on my own. 01:55 AT: Nyarrlla kinda reminded me that 01:55 AT: It's morre than my reputation on the lline herre. 01:55 AT: So, sorrry forr allmost risking everrything. 01:56 AC: don't worry about _t. _ couldn't blame you, honestly. thought about _t myself, tbh. 01:56 AT: I bet if the two of us coorrdinated we coulld take on the worrlld. 01:57 AC: no wa_t_ng for seadwellers, no wa_t_ng for nyarla to drag h_s horns through the desert. 01:57 AT: At lleast it'lll be easy forr him to get back! 01:57 AT: He'lll have paved a wholle damn road. 01:57 AC: absolutely, dude. _'ll be scared sh_tless, he'll be br_ng_ng all k_nds of traff_c w_th h_m. 01:58 AT: But you'lll have a crreepy jadebllood sitting arround durring the day, no one willl fuck with you. 01:59 AT: Everryone knows crreepy jadeblloods yielld a one hundrred perrcent decrrease in peoplle getting fucked with. 01:59 AT: It's a fact! 02:00 AC: f'real? 02:00 AT: No. 02:00 AT: Therre arren't enough jadeblloods forr that to be common knowlledge. 02:01 AC: good po_nt. you could spread a ton of l_es though. 02:01 AT: I guess I'lll be skipping out on caverrn duty??? 02:01 AT: I mean I was going to do that anyways. 02:01 AT: It's stilll kind of 02:01 AC: oh, yeah. forgot about that. 02:01 AT: Weirrd to think that my wholle job is just gonna 02:01 AT: Poof. 02:01 AC: same. 02:02 AT: ... I mean Nyarrlla tolld me that we'd have to repopullate the wholle EVERRYWHERRE afterr we win?? 02:02 AC: that expla_ns a lot. 02:03 AT: I mean I guess that's a brridge to crross llaterr? 02:03 AC: y-yeah dude. 02:03 AT: Obviouslly we have to win firrst. 02:04 AC: yeah, that's gonna be. goal number one. 02:04 AC: so we just need these d_scs, r_ght. 02:04 AC: and our whole. team. 02:05 AT: Yeah. 02:05 AT: I think so! 02:05 AC: s_ck. 02:05 AT: And then we do whateverr it is that pllaying is and then we win because the two of us arre on ourr team. 02:05 AT: LLiterrallly can't llose. 02:06 AC: t_me to carry our team just l_ke always tbh. 02:06 AT: Yep! 02:07 AT: Just, uh. 02:08 AT: Hey, things arre gonna get rough. I know they willl. They can't not. 02:08 AT: And, uh. 02:08 AT: I feell llike I'm prrobablly gonna do some stupid things. 02:08 AT: So. 02:09 AT: Remind me of what's imporrtant sometimes, allrright? 02:09 AC: _'ve got your back, lorrea. don't worry. 02:09 AC: eyes on the pr_ze, man. we're all gonna make _t. 02:09 AT: Yeah. 02:09 AT: Yeah! 02:09 AT: Besides the Witch. 02:10 AC: yeah dude. 02:10 AT: She's prrobablly gonna die. 02:10 AC: can _ be real w_th you, for a m_nute? 02:10 AT: LLet's be honest. 02:10 AT: Yeah? 02:10 AC: when we w_n, and make _t to th_s new world. or however th_s works. 02:10 AC: can you just. prom_se me, one th_ng? 02:10 AT: ? 02:10 AC: no flarp_ng ever. 02:10 AT: Uuuugh. 02:11 AT: UUUUUGH! 02:11 AT: Okay, Carrayx. 02:11 AC: thanks boo 02:12 AT: But I've gotta see you beat up Nyarrlla at some point. 02:12 AC: you're the best don't let anyone tell you otherw_se 02:12 AC: and yeah after we get those d_scs? poundtown. 02:12 AT: Reallly, I can't miss that. 02:12 AT: I mean don't killl him, I've tossed diamonds at him and it'd be awkwarrd. 02:12 AT: Sorrry to be a buzzkilll. 02:12 AC: yeaaah _ th_nk that'd be a quadrant foul. 02:12 AC: _ won't k_ll h_m _ l_ke h_m too much. 02:13 AT: Yeah. 02:14 AT: What, uh. Happened with the warrning, though? 02:14 AC: what warn_ng? 02:14 AT: Aaisha said that came frrom the Orraclle, but I know she woulldn't just do that without tallking to you firrst. 02:14 AT: LLike, did the Orraclle just toss that out of nowherre? 02:14 AT: It's cooll if you don't wanna say. 02:14 AC: oh, the.. "don't k_ll me" warn_ng, r_ght? 02:15 AT: Yeah. 02:15 AC: _ don't know. 02:15 AC: she talked to me about _t. _ th_nk _t's part of a deal w_th the oracle _ had to make one too. 02:16 AT: Oh good, morre dealls. 02:16 AC: _t was a pretty tame one though tbh. 02:16 AT: She stilll owes me an answerr. 02:16 AC: _'ll g_ve you one somet_me, prolly. 02:16 AT: I mean, the Orraclle. 02:16 AC: oh r_ght, fuck. 02:17 AT: You don't owe me anything! 02:17 AT: Orr, Aaisha, I guess? 02:17 AT: I'm not surre who you thought the shw was therre. 02:17 AC: _ thought the she was everybody _unno. 02:18 AT: Allrright, allrright. 02:18 AT: What do you thinks gonna happen? 02:18 AT: When we're alll therre. 02:19 AC: when we're all _n the desert? 02:19 AT: Yeah. 02:21 AC: _ th_nk we're gonna f_ght. 02:21 AT: What do you mean? 02:22 AT: LLike, fight the trrolll that the wholle pllan is to fight, orr. 02:22 AC: yeah. 02:22 AT: Right. 02:22 AT: ... By the way. 02:23 AT: You're absollutelly not alllowed to be amused when you see me. 02:23 AT: Don't do it. 02:23 AT: I'm not saying why. 02:23 AC: a_ght. 02:24 AC: _'m not allowed but _ m_ght anyway tbh. 02:24 AC: no _dea what you look l_ke tbh. 02:24 AT: Welll I guess that'lll be one fewerr mysterry! 02:25 AC: but _ love myster_es, man. 02:25 AT: Shoulld I wearr a mask? 02:26 AC: nah _t's cool. 02:26 AT: Make massive fake horrns, strrut arround tallking about punching bees. 02:26 AC: HAH. 02:26 AT: You'lll neverr know the differrence! 02:26 AC: don't do that _ wouldn't know who to beat. 02:26 AT: I mean I woulldn't object to giving it a shot! 02:27 AT: I'm prretty surre you'd absollutelly kick my ass if we're fighting barrehanded though. 02:27 AT: LLike no question about it. 02:27 AC: prolly. you m_ght be a jade but my f_sts are made of steel. 02:28 AT: I'm absollutelly surre of it. 02:29 AC: but y'know. 02:29 AC: _'m conf_dent you could stab me good. 02:30 AT: Frranklly, I prreferr my Carrayx unstabbed. 02:30 AT: It sounds llike I'm desrribing a grrubsteak, doesn't it 02:30 AC: yeah dude f'real. makes my vascular pump sk_p a couple beats. too sweat. 02:30 AC: sweet. 02:31 AT: Phrrasing is difficullt. 02:31 AC: y-yeah my b. 02:31 AT: No- no I mean. 02:31 AT: At mine. 02:32 AC: wha. oh r_ght. 02:32 AT: Whoops! 02:32 AC: _t's cool everybody descr_bes everyone else as steaks. 02:33 AC: l_ke you're pretty. well done. 02:33 AT: That one actuallly caught me complletelly off guarrd 02:34 AT: Additionallly that was horrriblle. 02:34 AT: Thank you. 02:34 AC: no p _'ve got you. 02:35 AT: I feell llike once everryones in the same pllace, things arre gonna get reallly hectic. 02:36 AC: no k_dd_ng. 02:36 AT: I hope I can keep everrything amicablle. 02:37 AT: If not frriends, we're alll ALLLIES. 02:37 AC: yeah. 02:37 AC: _'m really. worr_ed about that one. tbh. 02:37 AC: _ was gonna ask the oracle about _t. 02:37 AT: Oh? 02:37 AT: About things staying allrright? 02:37 AC: yeah. _ asked the oracle _f _ was go_ng to surv_ve th_s one. she sa_d _ would 02:38 AC: but that seems l_ke the wrong quest_on to ask, tbh. 02:38 AT: Surrviving can mean a llot of things. 02:39 AT: It's kinda why I'm hollding off on getting my answerr frrom herr. 02:39 AT: I don't even know what's good to ASK. 02:39 AC: yeah. 02:39 AC: what's the po_nt of l_v_ng _f _'m l_v_ng completely alone. 02:40 AT: Hey, we're carrrying this togetherr. I'm not going anywherre! 02:41 AT: I mean besides lliterrallly, right now. 02:41 AT: Obviouslly. 02:41 AC: well, yeah. 02:42 AC: m_ght take a wh_le to travel and all that sh_t. 02:42 AC: but you're head_ng over here so l_ke, st_ll holds up. 02:42 AT: Yeah. 02:43 AT: If I rush, I may get therre firrst! 02:44 AC: are you. rac_ng nyarla. 02:44 AT: No that woulld be ridicullous. 02:44 AC: ser_os probably has to learn how to walk, tbh. _f that's what you're worr_ed about. 02:45 AT: Nyarrlla coulldn't keep up with me if my llegs werre chained togetherr. 02:45 AT: Okay I mean he prrobablly coulld. 02:45 AT: He's not sllow. 02:46 AT: But he's gotta sllow down durring the day. 02:47 AC: oh yeah. _ forgot about that. 02:47 AC: you're gonna love _t out here tbh the sun _s. everywhere. 02:48 AT: I'lll trry not to get too distrracted by it! 02:50 AC: do your best and sh_t. 02:50 AT: I allways do! 02:50 AC: _ f_gured! l_ke the caval_er would do anyth_ng else. 02:51 AT: Obviouslly! 02:51 AT: I mean. 02:51 AT: Besides tallking. 02:51 AT: I've kinda been tallking a llot. 02:51 AC: _ f_gured you could use _t or smth. 02:52 AT: I mean, yeah. 02:52 AT: Thanks forr that. 02:52 AT: Forr sorrta allways being llike that. 02:52 AT: Shit I'm thanking you forr being you. 02:52 AT: Grreat job doing what no one ellse can do. 02:52 AT: Being an individuall and stuff. 02:52 AC: psh a_n't noth_ng wrong w_th that. 02:53 AT: I just reallly apprreciate this. 02:54 AC: _ really apprec_ate you man, don't worry. 02:54 AT: This is why we're gonna win the game. 02:54 AT: I'm prretty surre it's gonna be you. 02:55 AT: LLike I'm gonna do my best but I feell llike you're gonna be the biggest parrt of it. 02:57 AC: psh, you're sweet. but _ don't th_nk so. _ get the feel_ng your worst _s probably as good as my best. 03:02 AT: I dunno. 03:02 AT: Eitherr way, we've got a 03:02 AT: Welll. 03:02 AT: Not a worrlld to save. 03:02 AT: Alll we can do now, apparrentlly, is save ourrsellves. 03:02 AT: And make something new. 03:03 AT: ... Which isn't alll bad. 03:03 AC: yeah. real talk. _f _ had to choose a couple people to destroy the world w_th. 03:03 AC: _'m glad _t's you guys. 03:04 AT: Yeah, llikewise. 03:04 AT: I've uh. Helld you up llong enough 03:04 AT: I've gotta get going. 03:04 AT: I'lll see you! 03:04 AC: see you soon, prolly. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 03:05 -- Category:Carayx Category:Lorrea